


Nocturnal Emission

by Panhowells



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhowells/pseuds/Panhowells
Summary: The Mark that Johnny knew is never condescending. But apparently the ones in his dreams are.





	Nocturnal Emission

"H-hyung," Johnny noticed how Mark's voice is no louder than a gentle whimper, trying so hard not to make a noise while his hyung slams his hips into him, "hyung please."

"Please what, Mark?" The older smirks, leaning down to take one of his nipple in his mouth. Giving it a gentle suck. Mark whines high, seemingly forgetting his determination to keep quiet. 

The younger drags his hands upward to wrap around Johnny's neck. Arching his back whenever the older's cock drag through the sweet spot inside of him. Sending waves and waves of pleasure to him. He tightened his grip on the taller's neck and moans.

"Ahh, hyung!" 

Johnny's smirk got wider, he slams again into the younger. Trying to fish out more tantalizing sounds from the man under him. Teasingly, he leans until he can feel the shell of the younger's ear on his lips and asks, "feels good?"

"So good, so, so good," Mark babbles, thigh trembling, ass clenching, and his hands tightening, "I wanna come, hyung. Please let me come, wanna come from your cock, please."

The pleads sends shudders down Johnny's spine but he ignores it in favor of teasing the younger.

"Hmm?" Johnny bites the shell of Mark's ear, just enough to elicit a desperate whimper from him, "what makes you think you deserve that?"

The deep chuckle that Johnny gets as a response wasn't what he was expecting. More so when Mark decided to push the taller man to meet his eyes. His face is still red, and there are still some beads of sweat lining up his forehead, but the condescending plastered in the rapper's face is too odd.

This isn't Mark.

"Well what about you hyung? You're fucking your dongsaeng who is four years apart from you. Do you think you deserve to cum?"

The words startles him so much that it sends him back to the reality. 

Him, alone in his room, with a soiled pants and bed sheets.

Not again. He thought.

Johnny curses. Just what the fuck did he just dreamt of?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also why can't I use italics?


End file.
